The Relationship Agreement
by Fatii Cosgrove
Summary: Sheldon may make that anything seem something formally, with its strict rules and exaggerations, but no one expected a deal like this... FanFic: Shenny. P.D.: I'm bad summarizing -.-
1. Discoveries (part 01)

**Relationship Agreement**

**Main character:** Penny & Sheldon - The Big Bang Theory

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory and its characters belong to Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Warner Channel.

**Summary: **Sheldon may make that anything seem something formally, with its strict rules and exaggerations, but no one expected a deal like this... P.D.: I'm bad summarizing -. -

* * *

Sheldon was hysterical because in the _Comic Store_ a _"chubby"_ approached him with a friendly face and sneezed right in the face of Sheldon. As Leonard was with him, he called for yelling and without opening his eyes to drive him to the apartment. Once there, the high physical leaned back in his place.

- Soon Leonard, go to my room and seeks my disinfectant liquid and package of wet cloths. Hurry! - The tall he ordered very dismayed.

- If Sheldon, I'm going as fast as I can! - Leonard replied without interest but it hurried

When Leonard entered to Sheldon's room looked around, but found nothing.

- Hey, Sheldon, where are they? -

- In the chiffonnier of the entrance, second drawer from the top, this the disinfectant and the cloths in my lightbox - He snorted.

- Eeh, Ok -

Addressed the chiffonnier and grabbed the disinfectant, but when was for the cloths another object caught his eye.

* * *

_7 minutes before..._

Penny was in her apartment doing _zapping_, was bored had nothing interesting to do, when she hears various noises and screams across of the department of the other side of aisle.

- Sheldon? - She said more to itself, with... Does a twinkle in his eye?

She stood quickly came out of his apartment and walked across the aisle almost of a jump.

- Hey, Shelly you okay? - Said opening the door.

- Penny, knock before of entering a foreign place is a social convention non optional and a demonstration of good manners that were arising as of the rational evolution... -

- Grr... Okay, okay - She interrupted bothering, though relieved because I knew that meant it was okay. Came out again and closed the door.

Knock knock Knock... - Sheldon be soooo kind as of let me pass to your beautiful home? - The blonde said with a sarcastic tone.

- Of course I do Penny - He answered pleased.

- Sheldon these well? I heard screams and noi... Why are you his eyes closed?

- Penny No, I'm not good I am at risk of getting sick because of a guy, very similar to Sam's Lord of the Rings, ertainly, and I'm with my eyes closed for what your saliva is not in my -

- Of agreement sweetie - Penny looked at him confused and amusing. - Ah, speaking of "agreements" ... -

- Waiting... - He interrupted - Leonard! How much more you delay?

- Where is Leonard? - She asked curiously.

- In my room -

- What...? In your room!? - His tone was despairing.

* * *

_**[...] **another object caught his eye._

There were several leaves stacked prolixly one down of the other. With an front cover rosy that read _**"The Relationship Agreement**"_ as title, but down of everything was what we impact to Leonard _"This document is legally bindable among: Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, Ph.D. and..."_ Leonard could not believe, right in the line of below was** the signing of Penny**.

- Oh no, th ... this must be a misunderstanding, a bad joke - He thought to himself, just a week ago he and Penny ended and were to be friends, but this was impossible.

I lift the front cover and his eyes fell on the following page...

**[...]**

* * *

_**N/A:** This is the translation of my first Fic "Acuerdo de Relación" originally is written in Spanish (I hope it's good translating with Google Translate...xD)_

_Your Reviews are very grateful, tell me what you think of this beginning. The next hope will be longest. I hope that the next are longer._


	2. Discoveries (part 02)

**The Relationship Agreement**

**Main character:** Penny & Sheldon - The Big Bang Theory

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory and its characters belong to Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Warner Channel.

**Summary: **Sheldon may make that anything seem something formally, with its strict rules and exaggerations, but no one expected a deal like this... P.D.: I'm bad summarizing -.

* * *

_**[...] **another object caught his eye._

_There were several leaves stacked prolixly one down of the other. With an front cover rosy that read **"The Relationship Agreement**" as title, but down of everything was what we impact to Leonard "This document is legally bindable among: Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, Ph.D. and..." Leonard could not believe, right in the line of below was** the signing of Penny**._

_- Oh no, th ... this must be a misunderstanding, a bad joke - He thought to himself, just a week ago he and Penny ended and were to be friends, but this was impossible._

_I lift the front cover and his eyes fell on the following page..._

* * *

_"__**Clause of notification of guests overnight:**__ There should be a advance notice 24 hour if a woman/man unrelated will be spending overnight in the house/apartment of one of the members of the relation man/woman respectively._

_**Article 1:**__ The demonstration of affection in public acceptable that constitutes in grab onto of the hands and/or embrace in the following circumstances:_

_A) Any party requires `a demonstration of love´ (term social)._

_B) Either party is in danger of falling._

_C) Either party deserves a sincere handshake after gaining the Nobel Prize._

_D) Was solicited formally or informally by either party for "X" reason._

_**[...]**_

_**Article 2:**__ The coitus is acceptable in the relation to the following terms:_

_1) Both should to have taken shower 30 minutes before practice of coitus._

_2) They must having washed completely the mouth (brushing, flossing, rinsing)_

**_[...]_**

_**Article 2, Section 3: **__The act of coitus shall comply with the following and possible terms that can be added in future:_

_A) Caresses, kisses and hugs pre-coitus._

_B) Allow hugs and kisses after that the coitus has concluded for half an hour._

_C) Bathe after performing that indicates the term B)._

_D) In case thet possible, it is acceptable to sleep in the same bed after they turn As agreed at the term C)._

_**[...]**__"_

Leonard he avoided follow, but could not control his gaze were addressing to a small inscription at the bottom of the sheet:

_"The male in the relationship, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, Ph.D. accepts experience new positions in the act of coitus next to the female of the relationship if ord..."_

The experimental physicist was in SHOCK, not only, could not believe that Sheldon were in a relationship with Penny, if not that also not the enter in the head to Sheldon taking, also ,a PHYSICAL RELATIONSHIP WITH PENNY!

He calmed down and thought he that would just be a stupid joke, made an attempt to laughter, but the exasperation the could more. And in an unconscious state, with papers in his hand, manoteo the pack of cloths with the other, already occupied by the disinfectant. And headed to the living room...

- ¡SHEELDON! - He screamed and when he was near high, launched the stupid order.

- Auch! - Was what managed to say Sheldon, confused and unconscious of the situation. Not as a Penny, she understood everything as soon as she heard the scream and saw as family papers firmly caught by Leonard.

- eeh... Hey! Leonard - The silly phrase that said, trying to be sympathetic, got worse the state of the more lowest.

- Shut up Penny! -

- Leonard that's no way to target a dame... - Sheldon scolded.

- Your also shut up Sheldon! - There was a quick glance between Penny and Sheldon, and were again look at Leonard, which continued...

- No! ... they know that? not they shut up, they speak up and explain to me, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? - He demanded, tugging the "object in question" to the armchair, beside Sheldon.

- Darling... - Sheldon looked at her strangely, as Penny knocked on Leonard.

- We regret that you find out thus, but... - She stopped herself looking for the right words.

- They regret that? I found out, what? What it's a joke, right? - Her voice went down just a little.

- Come on Sheldon! Say "Bazinga" - Leonard said, directing his gaze to Sheldon.

- Leonard... - For the first time the theoretical physicist not know what to say, all that screaming altered it too much.

- Look, Sheldon and I... wait a minute! - As Penny said that, Leonard felt the threatening tone of her in the last sentence. The girl mused in a seconds.

- You are not anyone to scold us as if we were a small puppies... - The blonde screamed, and she turned to Sheldon, she saw that his face had drawing a small smile staring at nothing, obviously, thinking of those puppies.

- Get that look off your face! - She threatened with narrowed eyes and pointing to Sheldon with finger. Immediately after a second the high was very serious.

- Leonard, you do not have any right to come as a to judge hysterical - His voice was no longer too high.

- Sheldon and I are in a relationship... - Penny confessed, actually there was nothing to confess, only confirmed.

Leonard already calmed, but still shocked by what he was hearing.

- ... us are sweethearts - She clarified.

**[...]**


	3. FlashBacks (part 01)

**The Relationship Agreement**

**Main character:** Penny & Sheldon - The Big Bang Theory

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory and its characters belong to Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Warner Channel.

* * *

**{...}**

_- Sheldon and I are in a relationship... - Penny confessed, actually there was nothing to confess, only confirmed._

_Leonard already calmed, but still shocked by what he was hearing._

_- ... us are sweethearts - She clarified._

The experimental physicist sat in the first empty chair that managed to touch. Penny played with his hands entwining their fingers and Sheldon just remained seated with her hands in her lap.

- I regret how I reacted, sorry - said Leonard, minutes later after calming down.

- No, honey, it's okay - Penny said with a reassuring tone and Sheldon just nodded.

- Your broke up with me for him? - At first the question he choked in the throat as a knot with that can not speak, but he could say equal.

- No, of course not, you're my best friend - Sheldon does not hesitation in saying as soon as it listened say that.

Leonard only gave a dry laughter of irony, pulling out his glasses to rub his eyes with his hand. And Penny silenced to Sheldon with his eyes so that he did not ask 'What's so funny?' by not understanding your sarcasm.

- So, How is that supposed to be? - And he again to put the glasses to pay attention to your response.

- Well, uh ...when we were together... - Penny began, sitting beside Sheldon.

* * *

_**{FLASHBACK / 11 days before}**_

Bernadette listened to his friend and co-worker as he explained their problems through tears.

- Actually Bernadette, I feel like an object -

- Dude, you're not such a thing, you're a great person - She said and gave him a warm smile.

- Yes, course. Everyone noticed it and they said, maybe just what they said joking or trying make us angry in joke, but they are right. Leonard only wants me as a nice trophy gold that kept on the shelf above and only take it out to show to friends and make them jealous... - Sobbed into a shaky breath, rising and falling his chest sharply. - ... and sex. - She tried a dry laugh, almost climbing the corner of his lip to return to his face sad.

- Penny ... - Tried her friend, did not know exactly what to do to comfort to the blonde. She had to support her, but she also believed that Leonard and Penny had to be together. But doubted quite now knew what his friend was thinking.

- The worst of it is that I knew.I understood! I knew that me wanted just to be a "pretty face" - It was a long moment of silence, while Bernadette stroked Penny's back in their half hug. Only the sobs were heard from time to time. The more short, thought that Penny was right in most of the things she said.

- If you feel so, you should talk to him and sort things out. -

- Is there no nothing that can be done so that they solved... -

- I think what you have to do is think is best for you, without thinking about what anyone else says, if only the other person is happy does not mean you have to pretend that you are too, Also you import friend! In a relationship it takes two, Right? - Bernadette said while rubbing more his back with a beautiful smile.

Penny stepped closer and hugged her tightly while she thanked him - Thanks - in a whisper - Thanks for listening... and sorry, I'm bothering you at work, we have tables to attend to and I... - Sighed.

- Do not worry Penny, always when you need someone to help you... -

- Yes, of course! Thanks - Penny said wiping her eyes with her apron.

- Well, I think I'm going to make the orders for the tables, I'll cover you if you want while you go to the bathroom to fix your makeup... -

- Oh ... How bad is it? - And he laughed at the end, then headed to the bathroom.

_**{END FLASHBACK}**_

* * *

- Excuse me, but I'm not a monster... - Leonard interrupted.

- Sorry, but that's how I felt - said slowly looking to the side - Furthermore this is my story, I tell my story. Do not interrupt - She added faster putting on with your back straight and pointing with a finger to Leonard.

- Well, but I think you should not say things that are not, for exemp... -

- My apologies - He interrupted what would be a long discussion - but I think we should listen to Penny to clarify this situation. -

The lowest of the three sighed - Whatever. - And the two men turned to listen to Penny who continued, Sheldon he was also interested in hearing, some parts of the story he does not know.

- All right... -

**{...}**


End file.
